Lana, Ferb, and Emily Q
Lana: Ello, future faliures of America! Ferb: Well, aren't you positive? Lana: Yes, yes I am. Emily: So, what are we doing here again? Lana: Q&A sessions! Although, we need Disneygirl94 to answer for Emily. Emily: Ok then. Ferb: What about other people? Lana: Possibly later. Anyway, rules! 1. No stupid questions. Ferb:........... That's it? Just 1 rule? Lana: I don't like rules! Emily: And by stupid questions you mean...? Lana: FAQ. Both: Ah... Lana: So, I guess we're done here! Ferb: Now what? Lana: We wait. Both: Hooray.... Lana: Oh, get over it. Au revoir, peasants! ....................... Lana: Yay, first question! *ahem* To me and Ferb: How would you describe your relationship together? Ferb: Great. Wonderful. Stuff like that. Lana: Oh, come on, there's more to it than that! Ferb: Then you answer some of it. Lana: Fine, I will. As you can see, it's like a regular, normal brother/sister relationship. Ferb: *sneaks up behind Lana with a pillow* Lana: Well, somewhat normal... *grabs another pillow out of nowhere and beats Ferb with it* Ferb: Ah! Help! Stop! Pain! Didn't we just go through this!? Gah! Emily: Yay, pillow fight! *grabs another pillow out of nowhere* Lana: Ok, ok, let's get back to another question! My goodness! Ok, to me: Lana, how does it feel not seeing your bro in like forever? That must be really hard. Ferb: Ah, this should be interesting. Anyone got any popcorn? Lana: Well, it was harder on me than it was him because I knew before he did. I didn't really remember anything until Mother told me about it. But I think it's awesome that we're together now! Emily: Awww, that's sweet. Ferb: You know it. Lindsay (me!): *comes out of nowhere* Ello, Clairice! Emily: Who's Clairice? Lana: Heck, I don't know. Ferb: What are you doing here anyway? Lindsay: Well, you are all part of my imagination, so I can come here anytime I want to. Ferb: Oh, dear Lord.... Lindsay: Get over it. If it weren't for me, you'd be sister-less! Lana: Don't take your anger with him out on me! Make the badness go away! I'll be good, Mommy! I promise.... Emily: Uh, ok. Awkward and random. Ferb: You're tellin' me. Lana: Whoops, we're all out of time! Lindsay: Au revoir, peasants! ................................. Lana: More questions! To me, how's your relationship with Emily? Emily: Yeah, how ''is ''your relationship with Emily? Lana: Well, let me start off by saying- We are totally like sisters! Emily: You bet we are! Ferb: I think that answers that question quite clear. Lindsay: *giggles* I love it when you talk all scientific-y. Ferb: Um, I don't think that was scientific. Lindsay: Everything you say is to me. *stares at dreamly* Ferb: Ok then..... *mouths to Lana and Emily* Help me! Lana: Alright, back off, Lindsay. Give the man some space. Ferb: She's breathing in my air! My personal air that I breathe! Emily: You can't own air. Ferb: When you got a crazed girl next to you, ya do! Lana: Let's just get out of here before it gets out of hand. Au revoir, peasants! Emily: What is with the peasants thing? Lindsay: My own personal good-bye! Me and Lana share it since I made her to look like me. Lana: You what now?! Lindsay: Yeah, you were made to look like me, but somehow the first drawing I made of you ended up being it's own character. Thus, creating you and the story. All: Ohhhh.... Lana: Yeah, and it's not insulting people, really. It's just a personal good-bye. .................................... Lana: Questions rock! Ok, to me: What would you say/do/think if Ferb and Emily started dating... WHAT THE HECK?! Ferb: ...... Well? What would you say/do/think? Lana: I would say "Wow!" do something crazy, like, inject myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, and think "Oh, my God. Oh, my God." Emily (sarcastically): You're so positive. Lindsay: Ooh! To Ferb: Does Lana know about Vanessa? This should be good. Lana: No, no I don't. Who is this "Vanessa"? Ferb: Uh......... Who asked this question?! That's personal stuff! Lindsay: This Q&A thing is supposed to be about sharing personal stuff, Smart One. Ferb: Fine. Vanessa is a 16 year-old goth girl that I have a crush on. Emily: You what now?! Ferb: I may get over it! But not with everyone yelling at me constantly! Lindsay: Ah, take it like a man. Emily:Agreed. Category:Q&A Category:Fanon Works